


Long lost

by The100_shit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Doppelganger, Make over, Multi, Post Season 3, Red sun kara, twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100_shit/pseuds/The100_shit
Summary: After traveling back to National city expecting to find a worried Alex Kara instead walks in on game night





	Long lost

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so the grammar might be a little bad

Kara1 was sitting around the table playing monopoly with Alex, Sam, James, J'onn and Braini. Out of nowhere the door bursts open. Nobody looks up to the door expecting it to be Lena. Kara1 looks up to find herself at the door. Alex notices the surprised yet confused looks up to find her sister standing by the door. The rest of the gang looks up. Kara1 rushed up and directly in combat stance. 

"Who are you?" Kara1 asked with determination on her voice 

"Who am I? Who are you?" Kara2 answered 

"I'm Kara, who are you?" Kara1 replied 

"I'm Kara as well" 

"That's impossible" 

Kara1 started moving forward to attack the imposter. Everybody backed off except J'onns who tried to control the situation. Kara1 threw Kara2 in to the wall. Kara2 recovered fast, both karas went for a punch at the chest. Their fists hit with such power that a blast wave exploded through the apartment and broke all the windows. Both karas were knocked out. 

 

Both Karas woke up at the same time, both of them were in locked together in a cell at the DEO. Alex and J'onn watched over them. The rest of them were talking behind them. 

"Guys they are waking up" Alex shouted to the others. All of them gathered around cell window. 

"More only going to ask this once who is the real Kara?" J'onn asked 

"I am!" They both said at the same time and looked at each other. 

J'onn sight and Alex stepped up 

"When Kara first came to earth what was the first thing she said to me?" Alex asked 

"What?" They said at the same time

"Answer the question." Alex demanded

"Hi I'm Kara I'm an alien" the said in Union 

"Okey this is clearly not working" Sam spoke up "Maybe one of them isn't a imposter and maybe a doppelganger." 

"Then why are they so alike, no doppelgangers are exactly alike." James replied 

"Alex you know I'm Kara" kara2 said 

"Alex don't listen to her I'm the real Kara" kara1 countered 

"I don't know anymore who the real one is anymore" Alex answered 

"They both are" braini said as he enters the room. "I've run every test I know and all of them point to 1 thing they are both Kara. But one of them" he points to Kara2 "You are 14 minutes and 34 seconds older then you" he points to Kara1. 

Alex sigh "So now we're dealing with time travel now. I can't take this" Alex walkes out

"I'll go after her" Sam replied and walkes out after Alex 

Kara1 spoke "So when I, we went back in time we created a time remement" 

"Oh Barry gonna kill us" Kara2 answered 

 

A couple of hours later they where sitting in the middle of the DEO 

"So how are we going to live is one of us going to be supergirl and one Kara Danver or are going to switch." Kara2 asked 

"We both want to be supergirl and kara and if we switch every week one of us won't know what has happen to the other" Kara1 replied 

"I think I have an ide but one of you may not like it" Braini spoke up "One of you is going to have to get a new identity and is going to have to be Karas long lost twin" 

"That's not that bad of an idea" Alex rejoind the conversation with Sam on her side

"Then who is going to be the lost twin then?" James asked

"I think I have to be" kara2 said "Considering I was in Siberia for 1 week I missed some stuff" 

"Okey and for supergirl you can ether switch every month or one of you can come out as a new hero." Braini said 

"Let's switch every 2 months" Kara2 proposed 

"Yea I can live with that" Kara1 responded 

"Okey so I'll be Katarina ZorEl from central city and we were separated from birth" Kara2 said 

"You moved to National City to find your long lost twin sister, and I'll help you get a job at catco" Kara1 replied 

"I can appear I front of you at catco so you don't just ask Lena if I can get a job and she is going to wonder why you didn't tell her you have a twin sister" Katarina said 

"Well I have to head to work so see you later" Kara left 

"Well then" Sam said "While Braini works on your fake identity we" she grabs Alex's shoulder "are gonna have to give you a make over" 

"What did you have in mind?" Katerina asked

Catco 2 hours later

Katarina stepped out of the elevator with her brand new look. She felt weird because she was no longer Kara Danvers, she was Katarina ZorEl from central city, a reporter who found out she had a twin sister 3 days ago. She had short brunette hair, green eyes and no glasses. She stepped out of the elevator to see mark from marketing waiting for the elevator.

"Oh Hi Kara I thought you were in your office" he said as soon at he saw here "Nice new hair cut btw"

Before she could reply he entered the elevator and the doors closed. Was it really that obvious Katarina though to herself. But she just played along. She went up to the desk to talk to the reception. 

"Hi I'm Rose Welcome to Catco, what can I help you with" Rose said asoon as she arrived at the desk. 

"Yea I'm looki..."

"I recognize you from somewhere have we met?" Rose interrupted her 

"No I believe not, but I'm looking for Kara Danvers" Kat asked 

"She's in her office talking to Ms. Luthor and Ms. Grant. You can go in and talk to her who should I tell her is here?" Rose asked 

"Her twin sister" Kat said at the same time as she walk toward Karas office." She didn't wait to see Rose facial expression. 

Everyone in the office looked at her as she walked to karas office. 

She didn't bother to knock. 

"Excuse me" she said as she walked in 

Kara looked up from cat. She looked so different than the last time she saw her. She played along. 

"Yea can I help you?" Kara answerd 

Both Cat and Lena turned around to look at Katerina both surprised at Katarinas appearance 

"Yea Hi Kara I'm your twin sister" she said fast 

"You're what?" Both Lena and Cat looked surprised 

Kara ran out of her chair to hug her twin sister, it felt weird. 

 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so the grammar might be a little bad
> 
> I might continue this
> 
> How they look 
> 
> Kara https://goo.gl/images/e5CkNq  
> Katarina https://goo.gl/images/rGFg5L But with green eyes


End file.
